1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grating bar for floor mats. The bar forms the walls of a U-shaped profiled strip. Cleaning elements, for example in the form of plastic cleats, strips of bristles, etc. can be disposed between these walls. Furthermore, each of the walls is provided with openings for holding means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7 239 290 disclosed Mar. 15, 1973 as well as corresponding British patent specification No. 1,411,916-Schmidt published Oct. 29, 1975, each belonging to the assignee of the present invention, it is known, via a cable, to join grating bars of this general type, accompanied by the interposition of spacers of rubber or plastic, to form a floor mat. The cable imparts a flexibility to the foot grating that is held securely together by the cable. This flexibility considerably simplified handling of the grating, which is, for example, in the form of a mat in a stiff frame over a pit or other recessed area, when such a pit is emptied. Unfortunately, during use of such a floor mat, a roll-up effect occurs whereby the grating bars along the edges lift up from the support surfaces and represent a source of danger for accidents, since they can be tripped over.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a floor mat, comprised of grating bars that are equipped with cleaning elements and that are disposed on a flexible holding element accompanied by the interposition of spacers, which floor mat, without adversely affecting its flexibility, is embodied in such a way that even after a long period of use, all of the grating bars can be reliably held on the ground or floor.